


Материнское сердце

by Agapushka



Series: Все смешалось в доме Блэков [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Каждая мать страшна в своем гневе. Даже для Темных Лордов.
Series: Все смешалось в доме Блэков [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614337
Kudos: 3





	Материнское сердце

На кухне догорала одинокая толстая свеча. Кикимер закончил натирать до блеска котел и щелкнул пальцами, чтобы тот занял положенное ему место среди прочей утвари. В последнее время домашнему эльфу приходилось готовить в два, а то и в три раза больше из-за постоянно гостивших в доме Пожирателей Смерти, но он не жаловался. Хозяйка в последнее время перестала бить его и грозиться по пять раз на дню оторвать голову, что можно было счесть почти счастьем для столь робкого существа, как домашний эльф. 

Дверь тихо приоткрылась, и на кухню осторожно зашел Орион. Кикимер поспешил поклониться.

– Э-э-э, – рассеянно произнес Орион, оглядывая кухню, словно ноги сами привели его сюда, а он совершенно не планировал здесь оказаться, – Кикимер, а у нас нет чего-нибудь… интересного?

– Хозяин желает пирога с почками?

– Можно и пирога, – радостно согласился Орион. – Или тех пирожных, что были за ужином. Маленькие такие, на улиток похожие.

– Это и были улитки, – проскрежетал Кикимер. – Под брусничным соусом. 

Казалось, эта весть немного опечалила Ориона, но он был не их тех людей, кто долго грустит из-за подобных пустяков.

– Наложи мне всего по чуть-чуть, Кикимер.

Домовой эльф принялся торопливо собирать еду. Он уже собирался передать хозяину тяжелую, вызывающую обилие слюны у любого, кто на нее взглянет, тарелку, как его чуткие уши вдруг уловили знакомый стук каблуков. В ту же секунду дверь на кухню распахнулась с такой бесцеремонностью, что с прилегающих к стене полок посыпались миски и тарелки.

– Где Регулус?

В сумерках глаза Вальбурги казались почти черными. Кикимер отвесил нижайший поклон, постаравшись при этом занять как можно меньше места в пространстве, а Орион поспешил поставить тарелку на ближайший стол, торопливо прикрыв ее салфеткой.

– Кикимер не знает. Кикимер уже три дня не видел молодого хозяина. 

Вальбурга грозно посмотрела на мужа:

– А ты что здесь делаешь так поздно?

– Да вот, знаешь ли, пришел попросить Кикимера, чтобы он завтра пирог с миндалем приготовил.

– У тебя же аллергия на орехи, – ледяным тоном заметила она.

– Так я для тебя! Ты же любишь… – увидев ее гневный взгляд, он севшим голосом добавил: – Пироги с миндалем… 

– Ненавижу, – отрезала Вальбурга.

Кикимер топтался на месте, не решаясь вставить слово и предупредить, что, кроме них, на кухню пришел кое-кто еще.

– Вальбурга, – голос незаметно появившегося Темного Лорда был тихим и угрожающим, – Я обдумываю в своем кабинете серьезные вещи. А в вашем доме даже ночью не дождешься должной тишины. Такое чувство, что я живу не у чистокровных волшебников, а у каких-то магглов.

В любой другой раз Вальбурга бы испугалась и поспешно извинилась, однако сейчас в ней не просто говорила, а практически вопила истинная мать.

– Моего сына уже три дня никто не видел. И я хочу знать, где он, – отчеканила она, почти не обращая внимание на светящиеся в темноте красные глаза своего собеседника. – И если по вашей милости он погибнет на каком-нибудь задании…

– Ты обвиняешь своего хозяина? – от гнева Темный Лорд перешел почти на змеиное шипение, – Ты обвиняешь Волан-де-Морта…

– Где. Мой. Сын.

Орион тайком выхватил из-под салфетки тарталетку и быстро засунул себе в рот – в такие опасные минуты еда была единственным спасением для его слабых нервов. 

Кикимер спрятался за платьем Вальбурги, готовый в критичную минуту трансгрессировать вместе с хозяевами в любое место, только чтобы злой волшебник не успел причинить им никакого вреда.

Темный Лорд так и застыл, сжав палочку в своей руке. Его уже давно раздражала вся эта семейка, но сегодняшнее неуважение Вальбурги стало последней каплей.

Пытаясь вытащить, не глядя, еще одну тарталетку, Орион вдруг нащупал что-то плоское и шершавое – под полкой с супницами внезапно обнаружился конверт. Он торопливо вскрыл его и пробежал глазами. 

– Я очень прошу прощения, но вот записка от Регулуса…

Вальбурга перестала испепелять взглядом Темного Лорда и выхватила у мужа пергамент. С минуту на кухне царила полнейшая тишина, прерываемая обиженным сопением Лорда и тихим хрустом Ориона – тому удалось незаметно захватить из тарелки тыквенные чипсы. 

– Ясно, – бросила, наконец, Вальбурга и смяла записку. – Когда этот засранец вернется, пусть немедленно явится ко мне, ясно, Кикимер? 

Домовик часто закивал, подхватывая бумажный комок и бережно прижимая к груди, словно это было величайшим сокровищем.

– Миссис Блэк, – начал угрожающе Темный Лорд, но та прервала его взмахом руки: 

– Я слишком перенервничала, чтобы извиняться сейчас. Давайте отложим все это на завтра, мне просто необходимо прилечь.

Она подхватила подол платья и с достоинством удалилась с кухни. Темный Лорд покрутил в руках волшебную палочку, которой ему, похоже, не суждено было никого наказать в этом доме, и взглянул на Ориона.

– Климакс, – пожал тот плечами и протянул ему уже наполовину опустошенную тарелку. – Печеньку?


End file.
